The present invention relates generally to hand tools and hand tool handles, and more specifically to taping knives for use in finishing wallboard construction.
Taping knives, which have varying blade widths, are used to finish drywall or wallboard construction projects and create a smooth surface between abutting drywall surfaces. In this application, the terms “taping knife” and “taping tool” are considered interchangeable. After drywall boards are secured to the underlying wall supports, a smaller taping knife (e.g. four to six inches) is generally used to apply settable joint compound and drywall tape to the joints formed by the abutting drywall surfaces. At this stage, unseated nails may also be set into wallboard and supporting studs. After the joint compound dries, progressively larger taping knives (e.g. eight to fourteen inches) are used to apply more compound to the joint areas. This step is repeated, with intermittent sanding steps, until the joint is sufficiently flat and smooth.
In the professional world, tools such as these are often used for extended periods of time. Conventional taping knives are frequently designed with ease of manufacturing in mind, rather than ease of use. This design process can produce tools with light weight and hollow handles molded from a hard plastic. Such handles are difficult or uncomfortable to grip adequately and consequently allow the user's hand to slip on the tool, especially when the hand or the knife handle becomes wet.
The handle is generally made to fit comfortably in the hand of an adult male user. Consequently, users with smaller hands may have difficulty maintaining a firm grip on the knife and controlling it as necessary. However, if the handle size of a traditional taping knife were simply reduced, those with average sized hands would no longer be able to properly grip the knife.
Finally, when using conventional taping knives, their configuration requires the hand and wrist to bend at an uncomfortable angle and remain in a prone position for extended periods of time. Moreover, the wrist is forced into a particularly awkward position when using the end of the knife to strike nails or screws protruding from the wall. Over long periods of time, the awkward grip configuration contributes to fatigue, cramping, and general user discomfort.
Consequently, the construction and home repair and home decorating industries, as well as do-it-yourself workers have long felt the need for a well-designed, durable, professional grade tool that reduces stress and fatigue of the user's hand and arm.